boothumourfandomcom-20200213-history
Lääplääpläas
Lääplääpläas Scandinavia (2008 – present) (Plaapsy/Plaaps for short) is perhaps one of the most famous, most beloved and most developed members of the boot-humour pantheon. Although registered as human, he is a kind of chimera of various different animals. Born when a bolt of lightning struck a field in rural Finland, he emerged from the fire fully formed in adulthood. Biography Lääplääpläas was born from a jolt of lightning as it hit a field near Tuomikylä, a tiny town in Western Finland. Already an adult he somhow found his way to the United Kingdom where he has resided ever since. This was the last time he was in his "country of origin" as some unseen reason keeps him from being able to return. He can not speak a word of Finnish, and speaks with a mobster Italian-American accent. He is unable to pronounce words which were invented after 1930. In his early years he would often be accompanied by the mystic melodies of casual jazz wherever he would go. It was audible by whomever was near him, often causing people to turn their heads to look at the source of the sound. He would often click his fingers in-time to the beat. The Early Years First Gags Lääplääpläas first started to rise in the ranks of Characterhood with his 'Pick a Card' gag, where he would ask an innocent memeber o the public, usually a male, to pick a random card from a pack of cards he would carry with him. He would often take the bystander out of thier real life sitautaion and place them in a dark and smokey room, around a greenfelt table, to play a card game with him and his henchmen, Tony and Joey. Plaaps would then ask the bystander to pick from a selection of cards on thie lready sorted deck. Though the cards would be mixed up, and Plappsy wouldnt know what card the bystander would pick, they would always select the wrong card, and be subjued to a type of punishment, usually witness a death, or being killed themselves. The last thing the bystander would see would be Lääplääpläas' figure, usually semi-hiding behind an object, such as a tree or lampost, with his finger to his mouth saying 'Shush' before starting to fade away, leaving on his hand behind. Residence Lääplääpläas lives alone in a ground-floor room of a small flat, probably somewhere in London. Though his room has a somewhat restricting floorspace, his flat seems to get more and more doors to other rooms each time a scene starts on location. His main room features a small bed, a small inbuilt-kitchenette complete with washing machine, and a small table and chair set. He has one window which overlooks his parking space where Plaapsy parks his car. Though his home is literally the smallest place youve ever seen, Lääplääpläas still hires a house-cleaner who frequently comes to tidy and dust the property when Lääplääpläas is away. She is however forbidden to enter many of the other rooms within the property, such as the Mirrored room. The Mirrored Room The mirrored room is lofty, unlit room where Lääplääpläas keeps victims, prehaps those who have been involved with his card trick gag, or just anyone he takes a dislike to. He keeps them trapped within a series of framed ornate mirrors, stretching all over the walls within the room. He often goes in to torment them, and in some occasisons break the mirrors when one of his victims has been 'misbehaving', usually due to unaudiable screaming and thumping which only Plaapsy can hear. He smashes the mirrors with his fists and leaves the broken pieces on the floor below the empty frame. The Mayan Temple Room Lääplääpläas has a Mayan Temple in his appartment, rich with elaborate booby-traps and antiant mechanisms. It serves mainly as a place for punishment for whoever Plaapsy wishes. Though really forbidden from entering, Plaapsy's Cleaner, drawn by the dust, accedently managed to get herself into the Temple, where she proceeded to spend several hours vacuuming around pillars, monuments, and under the odd skeletons legs. Neighbours Lääplääpläas' only known neighbour is the rather crude The Bloke who shouts ANDY who lives directly above him. Though only recent moved in, Plaapsy has already had some run-in's with him, due to BWSA's social life causing him to stumble back to his flat quite late at night and often intoxicated, making quite a lot of noise and disturbing Plaapsy from his crucial 3.5 seconds of sleep. On one occasion, BWSA invited some drunken colleages back and began to throw a party, waking Plaapsy up only 2 seconds into his sleep. Plaapsy angrily knocked on BWSA's door yelling for him to turn his music down. Sadly for Plaapsy he was not able to make up that last 1 and a half second, and concequently was in a bad way the following day. Lääplääpläas is also unhappy with BWSA's interest in his daughter Jenny. Holidays One of Lääplääpläas' favourite holiday destinations is the skiing resorts of Switzerland, not becuase he is an active skiier, or is interested in Switzerland as a whole, he just enjoys sitting in his wicker chair, with his arms folded, looking out the window at the skii-slopes. His Holidays genrily comprise of 2 weeks, where he just sits, staring, hardly breathing. It was on one of these holidays where he met his House-Cleaner whilst she was cleaning the dust from his room, and from him, whilst she worked as a chamber-maid.Category:Character Category:Humanoid Category:Scandinavia Category:Lääplääpläas Category:Scandinavian Humanoid